Unas cuantas ironias
by Arantza15
Summary: ...¿la caprichosa moral del porvenir, el malcurado sabor a ti,los embustes de un corazón infeliz?...todos,ninguno,¡que importa¡,si buscas un nombre para lo que va a ocurrir: ironías;preciosa,crudas e inexactas ironías son las que te hacen hoy gemir...
1. Pecando

Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Pecando**

**.-**

Mueves tu dedo índice con más fuerza, como para ridiculizar al anular, que lo acompañaba de cerca, nunca al mismo nivel…Sientes como tus paredes se encogen y entonces…sonríes, no una de esas sonrisas de niña buena, que suelen maltratar tus mejillas, _oh, no_, era una sonrisa ladina, impúdica… una que combinaba perfecto con el destello de placer en tus ojos, ¿o me equivoco Bombón?...

.-

Y es que ni siquiera te importo que cuando tus empalagosos dedos, ya cansados de complacerte, alcanzaran tu boca, se limpiaran en ella,…no, ya habías olvidado todas esas absurdas normas de ética…habías relegado que estabas a solo cinco metros de pared de tus hermanas, habías eliminado de tu mente que eso que te gustaba tanto estaba mal… ¿ lo estaba?, si que lo estaba preciosa, no por el acto, ya que lo habías hecho antes tantas veces que ni Burbuja se creería que es por eso que moralmente lo tachabas, no…porque mi confundida pelirroja no era que hicieras, sino quien te incitara a hacerlo… ¿no que tú eras la lista?

.-

Paraste en seco, solo habías pestañeado… pero eso había sido suficiente para traer de nuevo esas imágenes, ¿quieres que sea más clara?...esos ojos azules, que a hora eran cómplices de la luna y tu boca, de cómo saboreabas los residuos del manjar en tus labios, y ahí fue cuando recordaste… recordaste porque hacías todo esto, porque tu mano ahora desabrochaba encaprichada los botones de tu pijama, porque sudabas y censurabas los gemidos a tu garanta…

.-

Boo-mer…- Habías llegado al clímax, y que mejor forma que celebrar tu pecadillo que entonando su nombre, dejaste de masajear tu pezón y con esa misma mano tocaste el cielo… caíste sobre tu cama, mojada, extasiada,…feliz.

.-

Oh…pero no todo puede ser tan rosa, Bombón, y eso te lo reitero el entrecortado sonido de una puerta abriéndose, no, me corrijo, siendo obligada a no abrirse, por eso el entrecortado sonido del metal rechinando, botaste el poco aire que acababas de absorber y te paraste, y sin darte el lujo de dudar, dejaste a un lado tus ganas de más, saliste _cómo pudiste_, de esos mares celestes, que sin notarlo te habían llevado una vez más a las islas del deseo y la locura, le quitaste a las estrellas su diversión, solo para poder controlar tu voz y no despertar a nadie, **más,** porque cuando viste el destello verde salir de atrás de tu puerta, _joder,…_ ¿ y con esa boquita salvas a la ciudad, Bombón?

.-

Aunque no necesitaste decir nada, para que la fémina sombra que tenias cerca se calmara, y te cediera el paso para la repetiti**ti**va, y no fíjense que la tercera "ti", no es un vulgar error, sino tu furioso remarcar de la impotencia que sentías al ver a la pelinegra sonreír, _de nuevo_ frente a tu alcoba, espiándote a más de las dos de la madrugada, como ayer, y como seguramente haría mañana… _joder, mierda_. ¿Espiar, maldecir, masturbarse? ¿Me habré perdido de algo?, pero hasta donde yo sabía ustedes eran las buenas…

.-

Frunces más el seño, si esto posible, sabes que la oscuridad te protege, y que tu voz calmada la confundirá, y dejara claro que tu no caes en su **juego**. ¿Hay que mostrarles quien manda, no_ rosadita_?, si, porque aun cuando hace unos segundos gritabas como perra en celo, tú te haces respetar, claro, que…hay algunas diferencias, mejor dicho consecuencias, de portarse mal,…y es que no tienes mucho que recriminar, pero todo por excusar, pero tú mandas, ¿o no, querida?

.-

Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad?- No te resistes a usar ese tono de superioridad que amas casi tanto como el color que usas. Ella se limita a sonreírte, osada y fresca, te desafía plenamente bastándose de esa mueca, pero eso no es lo que llega a irritarte, _no,_ porque al subir un poco tu vista, te chocas violentamente con sus orbes reclamando, reclamando algo que usted ignora… ¿ignora? O ¿se esfuerza en ignorar, señorita Utonio?

.-

No tanto como tu hace unos minutos…- ¿Sabrá que está jugando con fuego? O es como los niños pequeños al apuntarse con una pistola. Sea como sea, te ha encendido _de nuevo, _y _de nuevo_, pese a tu "aclaración" caes en su juego. Ese que ya se les ha hecho costumbre a estas horas, ese en el que ninguna gana, pero las dos sienten que la otra perdió.

.-

¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que yo haga o no haga? ¿No, eres Bellota Utonio la eterna egoísta, indiferente a algo más que no sea su gran cabeza?... No tengo porque soportarte, y menos a estas horas…- Serio, ese es el tono que sueltas, y como respuesta ella sigue sonriendo, a este punto tu ya has perdido los estribos,… lamento decirte que tendrás que ir mañana al yoga a que te devuelvan el dinero, porque hay más paz interior en un boxeador callejero, que en ti después de _complacerte,_ y esto nos lleva otra vez a la pregunta, ¿_Por_ _qué_? ¿Por qué con todo esto sigues haciéndolo?... Porque sabes que no obtendrás lo que quieres, por más que lo desees te es negado, Blossy…y como una niña engreída, tu única forma de reclamo, es esta… valerte de tu imagen de hermana mayor para gritarles a tu jodido antojo, porque por más noches que gastes en hacer **eso,** no estarás satisfecha…_frustración_,… si, existe esa palabra Bombón, es lo que sienten las **personas, **pues sí, eso te incluye, cuando no pueden conseguir lo que quieren. ¿Te suena ahora, genio? ¿No?, ¿nada?…, pero habría que comprenderte, primera de la clase, presidente del consejo estudiantil y mil pavadas más, es obvio que no estás acostumbrada a un "no", ¿pero, hasta que punto Bombón, hasta que punto has de llegar para _tenerlo,_ el disfrute completo, uno que opacara en un cien por ciento a tus trabajadores dedos, por_ tenerlo_ a él? Por qué hay un precio pequeña, uno que te separa o acerca a tu premio… ¿ya sabes cuál es? Porque al parecer ella si…y se ríe ante tu demora.

.-

De pronto, sacando una rápida ventaja de tu lio mental, ella se acerca,…sigue acercándose, con la misma sonrisa altanera, que tanto odias, pero ignoras porque hay algo más importante luchando por tu atención, y son sus manos, que han tomado tu cintura prisionera, tragas duro, ella sigue, tu no la paras, ella te besa tú no te apartas… ¿noqueada o atontada, Blossy? , no me respondes, al parecer tu mente está ocupada analizando, igual que tu lengua… _analizando._

_.-_

_Manzana_, ella sabe a manzana…Llegas a esta conclusión luego de empujarla, ella mantiene su sonrisa, pero esta vez, sus ojos no te retan…y sus mejillas lucen fuertes tonos carmesís, supones de inmediato que tus mejillas están igual, o peor… _mucho_ _peor_.

.-

La miras, no hay regaño en tus ojos, solo confusión, pero la aceptas, acurrucándote en el marco de la puerta.

.-

Te mira, deja de sonreír, su mirada choca con tus orbes rosas, tu agitado pecho y tus inquietas piernas, retoma su sonrisa, esta vez no logras entenderla, pero la aceptas, ella deja de mirarte.

.-

Se va,… tú no has dejado de verla, no hay regaños, ni juicios mentales, mucho menos explicaciones, no, no las pides, sabes que no te las dara y lo aceptas en silencio, mirándola… imitándola, sonríes. Esta vez, el juego termino distinto, ¿eh, Blossy?

.-

Te vas,… sabes que dentro de unas horas tendrás que verla y lo aceptas, no te preguntas porque solo lo aceptas, sabes que tendrás el sabor de sus labios toda la noche, pero mágicamente lo olvidaras cuando el alba llegue,… y lo harás, ¿Por qué no? Olvidaras esta noche y muchas otras, siempre y cuando esa sonrisa te acompañe, la que posa en tu cara, no otra, no, olvidaremos la otra,… sabes que tendrás que **verlo** mañana y que volverás a ignorar la relación que lleva con tu hermana, volverás a pecar pensando en él… hasta saciarte, pero eso no pasara, no te saciaras hasta… ¿Blossy, pagaras entonces, el precio?, sonríes, porque por esta noche te permites aceptar, olvidar, pecar.

.-

¿Solo por esta noche, Bombón?... tus manos vuelven a bajar.

* * *

Les prometo dos cosas: 1ero mas reviews= conti mas rapida, 2da una historia que rompa los esquemas de mis conocidos personajes.

=) Si has llegado a leer hasta aqui y estas aburrido, dale una ultima oportunidad con el segundo capt. (claroo q esto cambia si eres "puritano")o cambia la historia con un clic (MALA OPCION)


	2. Deseando

**Volvi, no lloren más, (XD), bueno este capt va dedicado a todos los lectores leales, e insistentes en revisar la conti... un besote para todos ellos, espero no decepcionar.**

**PD: Tranquilas, fans de Bellota, en este capitulo se ha de aclarar TODO, y si les queda alguna duda, pues con un solo clic en REVIEWS, las contestare y me alegrare...=), ¡vamos, haganme feliz!.**

* * *

**Deseando**

**.-**

Intentas escapar, y al mismo tiempo ruegas porque te encuentre, no podrás dormir sin encararla, sin verla… así: sonrojada, avergonzada, acostumbrada a darte su espectáculo nocturno, porque aquel angelito rosa, se quitaba la aureola por las noches, y disfrutaba, y aunque lo negaras te hacia disfrutar. Pero no podrías dormir sin recordarle que **eso** estaba mal, ocultándole que adorabas que **eso **estuviera mal. Sientes su peso contra el suelo, ella se acerca y no puedes evitar sonreír.

.-

Quita la puerta, que había estado cubriéndote, no pones resistencia, no, _claro_ _que_ _no_… aunque se había tardado en encontrarte o en dignarse a "recibirte", y la culpas indiscriminadamente con tu sonrisa, tan característica… ¿pero, tienes porque sonreír, "damita"?, ¿no?, _aun no…_

.-

Y entonces, esperas que la imagen llegue,… pero no, hoy no tienes suerte Bellotita y la figura que esta parada frente a ti, sigue siendo, nada más y nada menos, que una enojada Blossy, tratando de no golpearte. Tal vez, necesite tiempo, tal vez, todas las imágenes de Brick siguen en las fantasías de Bombón, esas que explican porque lleva el pijama desgarbado, y sus pómulos brillan a la luz lunar, incrementas tu sonrisa, tal vez tu adormilado cerebro necesita un poco de "_estimulo_", para darte los deseados resultados, y convertir a tu cachonda hermanita en algo más _interesante, _en alguien más apetecible.

.-

Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad?- Usa ese arrogante tono contigo, sabiendo que no funcionara… Ensanchas tu mueca, esa que sabes que la vuelve loca,… y vuelves a intentar cumplir una de tus fantasías eternas, la causante de tus antiguas guerras con la pelirroja, y la única razón por la cual sigas sonriendo. Porque mi _dulce _verdecita, has aprendido a jugar con tu rabia, tus celos, tus necesidades han sido corregidas y controladas, para poder llegar a ser algo **provechoso**.

.-

No tanto como tú hace unos minutos…- Porque disimulabas bien tu enojo, concentrándote en solo provocarla, sin embargo tampoco eras una santa, Bellota, y tu molestia reprimida, salía a través de tus tonos de burla, porque en el fondo aun querías humillarla, como ella lo había hecho durante estos años, regocijándose con las mismas fantasías eróticas que tu, sin embargo ella las realizo, cada una, Butter, y eso no se lo perdonas, porque lo sigue haciendo y seguirá, mientras que tú te limitas a observarla, prohibida de **él**. Debilitas tu sonrisa, no la borras, no… como hacerlo si tu únicodesaire es su seño fruncido, ese glorioso seño fruncido.

.-

¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que yo haga o no haga? ¿No, eres Bellota Utonio la eterna egoísta, indiferente a algo más que no sea su gran cabeza?... No tengo porque soportarte y menos a estas horas…- Y los gritos, como olvidar los mal disimulados gritos que te propiciaba, ya que estos aclaraban lo confundida que estaba sobre tu posición, estos te daban una clara ventaja sobre ella, y eso te fascinaba ¿o no,"damita"?, saber que por momentos tu tenias el control y no ella, que tu podías leer esos caprichosos ojos rosas, y que ella jamás se acercaría lo suficiente a tus esmeraldas, que tu sufrías y ella no. ¿_Qué_?... ¿confundida? Pero es que así es Bellota, eres _cruel_ hasta contigo misma, porque tú, Bellota Utonio no eres indiferente del todo, no…, había algo más, _mucho_ _más_ que tu gran cabeza, y ese era el problema.

.-

No te preocupas por tu sonrisa, sabes que tus músculos se han acostumbrado a fingirla, al menos por las noches reconocías tu audaz actuación, pero no la dejabas, no cariño, la necesitabas.

.-

La imagen aun no llega, y comienzas a impacientarte, y como no hacerlo… si ella posa ahora ante ti, con su pierna levantada y jugando con su tobillo en la puerta, la quijada _siempre arriba_, siempre arriba nuestro, pero tú siempre sonreías… ante su perfección tu reías, sufrías, envidiabas…porque si, sus leves muecas de molestia, seguían siendo perfectas, y lo peor, te recuerdan a **él**, demasiado perfecto…_para_ _ti_.

.-

Sin embargo, lo deseas, deseas sentirlo, disfrutarlo, besarlo…y te das cuenta que lo único cerca, es ella, y la deseas, si, por esta noche podrías conformarte, ¿si lo habías llevado haciendo tantos años, tantas noches, **tanto**? pero esto sería diferente, harías que lo fuera… Porque la imagen aun no llegaba, y en ti se abría cada vez más las sospechas de tu futura inconformidad por esta, porque sus labios rojos, fueron lo primero en lo que tus ojos se posaron, porque ella sigue distraída, mirando un punto que tu desconoces, y te ríes de ello…Así es tu pequeña, pero mal disimulada risita hace eco en el pasillo, y llaman la atención de su vista…

.-

Entonces, sin siquiera quererlo, o intentando no hacerlo, te acercas, como atraída por un imán, ya estás muy cerca, incapaz de volver… pero, entonces solo queda avanzar, _mi vida_… y dejarte llevar por el olor a rosas que ella emana, el cual tu insensata mente ha ido transformando en un perfume masculino, el cual imaginas que es su olor, algo simplemente irresistible, algo que te sigue acercando… Porque preciosa, tu ya has perdido la cordura, llevada por tus deseos de él, estas apunto, a muy poco de besar a tu hermana,… y te importa una reverenda mierda, si es que por al menos un segundo, se siente como besarlo a **él, **sin embargo, Bellotita, no es por matar tus esperanzas, tus necesarias esperanzas, pero…tu nunca sabrás lo que es besarlo, sentirlo, disfrutarlo… tendrás que…_conformarte_ con la lengua que ahora juega con la tuya, con la boca a la cual entraste sin problemas, pero sobre todo…a la culpa… de la cual no tienes salida.

.-

Tienes todo su sabor a tu disposición, mas solo te importa una cosa, una simple, pero importante cosa, que ahora que abres temerosa tus ojos, recibas la figura que viniste buscando, que no sea el débil rosa el que te reciba, sino un imponente rojo, que… al menos puedas engañarte pensando que él está ahí, que él te desea.

.-

Sonríes, y no tienes idea de cómo tu sonrisa entra en tu cara, es grande, imperfecta, _real. _Y en este momento es lo único que importa, pues no vale la pena mirar los desorbitados ojos de tu hermana, luego de empujarte,… _no,_ porque lo has visto, porque tu dios te ha sonreído y lo has visto, y lo justo ahora es devolverle la sonrisa.

.-

Sin embargo, ahora que ese mágico segundo a pasado, que puedes volver a tomar control de tus pensamientos, ahora que las consecuencias te alcanzaron… Y es que no te libras tan fácil, _verdecita_.

_.-_

_No_, ahora que compartes algo con él, te das cuenta porque no le gusta compartirlo, porque la reclama tan seguido, porque tú no has ocupado su lugar. Y es que si ahora la boca de Blossom es lo que los conecta, es también lo único que logra separarlos,… ironías, ¿eh Bellota?… jodidas y minúsculas ironías. Tu sonrisa se borra.

.-

Y te dignas a observarla totalmente, analizarla,…**queriendo encontrar un defecto**…, porque seamos francos Bellotita, esa es una de las razones de sus _encuentros_ nocturnos, una de las miles de razones, era esa… y para variar, te quedas frustrada desde un inicio… dejas de mirarla, pero sutilmente, que ella crea aun que la miras, que le tienes la mirada en alto, que…pese a todo, le tienes…espera, lo has encontrado, sus temblorosas piernas te lo han revelado, ella… ¡ella también ha fantaseado!, sus ojos son los que la venden, esta vez,... y sonríes.

.-

Ruedas tus ojos, saliendo de ella, levantas una de tus largas y desnudas piernas, comienzas a partir, y pese a todo, la vuelves a mirar, esta vez por el rabillo del ojo, sigue con las mejillas ronrosadas, tierna, _culpable_… ha estado pensando en otro, y esto diablilla, te regocija plenamente, tanto que, le concedes irte sin encararle absolutamente nada, solo mueves las caderas dándole a entender que no habrá más, que la noche ha terminado, que tienes lo que querías, y sigues sonriendo, como pensando en él, que ha tenido tanto control sobre ti como para…que pase esto, junto a todas las ideas que surcan ahora tu morbosa mente, todas le pertenecen a él, algunas ya han desafiado toda lógica y al aliarse con tus celos enfermizos,... junto a lo descubierto esta noche, en esos ojos rosa, han dado como resultado…

.-

Un plan…una idea nada más, pero…¿lo valdrá?- Recitas estas palabras al deslizarte sobre tus sabanas, y sabes que pierdes el tiempo haciéndolo, porque mi sonriente amiga eres tan débil a tus deseos… como mortífera se ha vuelto tu sonrisa.

* * *

Joder, me ha gustado...pero bueno cada loco con su tema...el proximo capt. va para Burbuja, asi q pueden esperar lo que sea.

PD: si les falta algo de imaginacion, o no tienen ni la mas minima idea de como se verian las chicas con la edad que les pongo; vean mi perfil y que se les caiga la baba. :P


	3. Deseando pecar

Esta vez, va dedicado unica y exclusivamente para una fiel lectora, que me hizo feliz con sus tres reviews, (tambores): panshaa¡, espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo haciendolo.

PD: y para que no se pongan celosos, les prometo dedicar muchos capt. más, obviamente si me dejan sus queridos reviews.

Disfruten, en especial panshaa.

**

* * *

**

**Deseando pecar**

**.-**

_No_…, es necesario que sepas, que hoy no podrás dormir, nenita…No gruñas, sabes que es verdad, no logras engañarme cerrando los ojos, ni a mí, ni a la Luna que se burla de lejos,… menos a ti, encanto.

.-

Y entonces, ¿ha vuelto a suceder?,… te encuentras enredada en sabanas azules, _sucias_,… ¿por qué las lavarías si combinaban tan perfecto contigo?,…no, mi vida, no es una vulgar burla, es un "recordatorio", de que tu teléfono no dejara de sonar esta noche,… observas esas gotas de agua, hacer su recorrido por el contorno de tu cara, -_cotidiano_,- Suspiras, han acabado y sin despedirse, ya se han marchado, pero tranquila, te han prometido volver. Ha vuelto a suceder, primor.

.-

Abre los ojos, asustada, solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que te prometiste no volver a despertar, y aun así, aquí te veo luchando torpemente con los edredones por liberarte, y vuelve a sonar, sus luces resaltan entre tu desorden, te tensas, y muerdes tus labios, tratas en vano de consolarte, porque aunque has pasado el día lavándote,… sigues tan _sucia_ como para repugnarte, has intentado borrando de tu cuerpo toda posible huella de… **eso, **de tu juego, de tu pecadillo, de tu ruina,…ignorando toda recriminación por parte de tus recuerdos, si, te habías portado mal, azulita, y tu mente no te dejaría en paz, ¿tu conciencia? sigue estado catatónico, ¿Quién la podría culpar?- Vuelves al llanto, el teléfono deja de vibrar por diminutos segundos- Oh preciosa, pero no todo es tan malo, tu remordimiento sigue en pie, no como, tu cordura que murió al instante en el que…_deseaste pecar._

_.-_

¿Aló?- Disimulas muy bien los sollozos, años de práctica, ¿eh, Burbuja?, aun así, no te puedes negar el soltar una potente cantidad de aire, al escuchar la risa del otro lado,… y ahí estas, otra vez, sintiéndote humillada en un acto tan simple, como contestar una llamada, mecánicamente te abrazas a ti misma, dándote si quiera un gramo de valor para cortar, ¡vamos! ¿Es que ni a tus dedos puedes enfrentar?, pídeles que se muevan, anda, el botón esta cerca, solo clic, es lo que te pido un clic,…pero, pequeña, ahora lo único que me das es algo tan inútil como el temblor de tus piernas, ¿en serio te sentís así de… **puta**?

.-

No me digas que estas con otro, "amigo"… veo que no descansas, putita- Eso te dolió mucho más de lo que crees, ya que afirma que no fue solo una mierda de pesadilla lo de anoche, que tú, Burbuja Utonio, no puedes reclamar nada ante ese adjetivo, dado que no es desapropiado… dado que aunque tus mechones rubios encubren tus ojos, aun se distingue el brillo aguado de estos, cortesía de la luz lunar, corazón.

.-

Yy…yo…- Si tú, Burbuja,…pero, mi vida, tenía que haber algo más,… pensemos, ¿Qué más?, ¿qué más podrías decirle que no supiera ya de ti, que no le hayas aclarado al meterte en su boca, que no le hayas mencionado al tenerlo dentro tuyo?,… ¿Qué más?- Yo…- ¿Qué Burbujita, que sos, vos?

.-

¿Sin palabras, tontita? – Ni tus consecutivos tartamudeos te impidieron notar, el deje de asco que le ponía a la última palabra… pero, aceptémoslo, corazón, eso es lo que habías sido…una _tontita_, eso es lo que seguías siendo al mantenerte tan atenta a sus palabras, al mentalizarte como indefensa directamente ante su voz, su cruel voz que te había complacido por unos minutos,…sin embargo, cariño, sabes tanto o mejor que yo que todo tiene un precio, y te vendiste muy barata Burbujita,… al contemplarte la rabia y frustración, prácticamente te regalaste a lo que estaba más cerca, ¿una víctima?...¿eso es lo que sos?, ¿una marioneta de la lujuria reprimida?, ¿un envase que pasa como vacio ante las dudas? ¿Un nada, que se atreve a mezclarse con todo, con **él**, con "este"? Una "tontita", eso te define mejor, después de todo, fuiste juez y parte en tu propio juicio. _Tontita_.

.-

Pero, no… ¿cómo ser tan injustos contigo?, _**él**__ también estaba ahí,…._claro_, _como olvidar esos destellos verdes, que se alejaban de la mano _ella, _porque recuerdas, la escena de una forma tan perfecta que es repugnante, porque sus brazos estaban rodeando esa cintura, y la tuya se sentía tan desnuda, porque sus labios, si, esos con los que sueñas tanto, se escondían en los de _ella_, porque se alejaban de ti, dejándote con una boca seca y una necesidad creciente. Porque no podías desquitarte **eso** con Boomer, no, tu no eras tan cruel, o si lo eras no te descargabas con nadie, lo comprimías para ti, porque a ti te pertenecía y a ti debía volver,… ¿aun piensas eso, eh Bubbles?, porque agarraste lo primero que se te cruzo, y de ahí, todo es olvidar, olvidar ese callejón, las llamadas de Boomer, preocupado por tu demora, olvidar el frio de tu piel contra el cemento, rodeada de basura, y sus brazos, porque ya has logrado olvidar su rostro, sus embestidas,…su cámara.

.-

Como sea, te veré en un par de horas…en el lugar de siempre, _putita_- Trataste de tartamudear algo, pero él fue más rápido, o tu como siempre muy lenta, nenita…- No creo que faltes,…- risas, muchas risas le siguieron, muchas risas te hirieron, muchas risas los unían, porque lo suyo, era una burla a la moral y a tu orgullo acostumbrado, porque justamente por eso no podías pararlo,… - a propósito, la cámara te adora, mi niña.- Cortaste. Pero, ya era tarde… habías caído muñequita, tal y como los ángeles del infierno, caíste de tu cielo, al fuego de la culpa, el único capaz de arder eternamente,… tu como esos bellos ángeles, fuiste deformada por la tentación que ofrece el pecar… sublime pecar, ¿pero, qué sería de él sin las repugnantes consecuencias?...

.-

Te arrastras,… teñida en culpas, te arrastras, cual paria al purgatorio, y sigues… recordándote que es si lo haces es por Butch… mentiras, mentiras, fáciles y saludables mentiras,… ya que **él** _nunca_ se enterara,… no, ¿tampoco se lo contaras?,… no, y ¿para que te esfuerzas, entonces, en arreglarte? Sigues pensando que puedes hacer pasar a él como Butch, ¿verdad?... seria tu único lenitivo, desahogar ese supuesto amor en gritos de dolor y placer junto a un fulano _cualquiera_, en un callejón _cualquiera_, como una _cualquiera_. Dejas de llorar, se te correrá el maquillaje, el bien elaborado y absurdo maquillaje, dejas de quejarte, y te dedicas a cepillar tu cabello, estará suelto, será más fácil así ocultarte de las miradas, que crees todos te dan, un vestido negro te aprieta la piel, y enjaulas tus pies en esos tacones, ni siquiera sientes cuando perilla gira, estas absorta, retraída, _feliz_.

.-

Gateas por el pasillo, tranquila, sonriente, oculta en ese disfraz negro que has elaborado en tan poco tiempo… te detienes, ahí alguien en el próximo pasillo, puedes oír sus pisadas, mas debes pasarlo para llegar a la puerta.

.-

Sin poder evitarlo te chocas con _ella_, tu sangre arde al sentirla tan cerca, y al notar la frescura de su mirar piensas que no podrás resistir las ganas de matarla ahí mismo, pero ella, yo y también tú, sabemos, que no puedes, como ya he aclarado te es imposible lastimar a otro que no seas tú,… Mejor corre Burbuja,… ponte el vestido rosado, busca a tu amado y prométanse un amor eterno, porque él te susurrara con dulzura, que ella no le importa o que tu le importa más, y te dara el beso de tu vida, mientras huyen en el ocaso,… si mi inestable amiga, mejor corre a la fantasía si deseas eso, porque **no** pasara en otro lado… Y es que no le podemos pedir tanto a la realidad… y la realidad es que no usas un largo vestido rosa, cariño, sino un atrevido escote negro, que no buscaras a tu amado, porque ya lo encontraste y la desea a ella, y aunque suene ridículo viniendo de ti, no dejaras que él te lastime de nuevo,… ¿para qué?... si lo haces tan bien sola, porque no puedes prometerle amor eterno, no, preciosura tu no lo amas…las obsesiones son un tema distinto… porque él no te susurrara nada, por más que lo esperes no lo hará, pero lo sigues esperando, ¿no, Bubbles?, porque no puede darte el beso de tu vida, ya que **esto** no es vida, y porque si no te has dado cuenta Burbuja, es de noche, y lo único que alumbrara tu camino, serán tus penas, ya que la luna se ha ido y es ridículo seguir buscándola. ¿O eso piensas? ¿O no es así?... ¿O tanto en lo primero como en lo segundo te engañas?

.-

¿Qué pasa, Bubbles, por que tan "casual"?- Sabes de su sarcasmo, pero lo ignoras olímpicamente y sonríes, la miras a los ojos y con la voz más dulce que encuentras, le respondes, tranquila, pero con su misma fuerza.

.-

Que te importa…- Alza una ceja, exigiendo una explicación de tu parte, una disculpa o alguna señal de que estas pronta a llorar, en su lugar te limitas a sonreír y alejarte con ese aroma a travesura que antes te ha caracterizado, poco a poco vas marchitando tu paso, esta noche no te disculparías, ni contigo misma, no, esta noche no hay cuentos de hadas, no, esta noche huyes en la oscuridad a un callejón para que te follen, mientras piensas en él, esta noche deseas hundirte en el hueco de los perdedores, tal vez mañana salgas, tal vez no, pero esta noche tú _deseas pecar_.

* * *

Voila¡... si les soy franca este es uno de mis favoritos, se que es algo dramatico, ok...muy dramatico, pero le pone un poco más de realismo a la historia, no todo puede ser horizontal, bien... en el proximo capt. se entrelazaran las historias de los seis... pero, podria demorarme...muchisisisisisisisisisisismo, a no ser que, no se, me lleguen unos cinco reviews, =), bueno, lo dejo en sus manos, pero creo que lo merezco, falte a una clase de basket para terminar esto antes...= sin presion, yo hago esto por lo revi... digo, por el amor al arte. XD


	4. Celeste

**Gracias a todos su espera y fidelidad al fic. Un saludo especial `para todos esos "fanaticos" que con sus increibles cartas de amenazas consiguieron mi regreso, los amo chicos, aunquen den miedo.**

**PD: Mas reviews= mas animo de escribir.**

* * *

_**Celeste**_

**.-**

**Un año después…**

**.-**

¿Pero no dices que el celeste es tu favorito, Burbuja?...entonces, porque te trae tan malos recuerdos ese empaque que sostienes… ¿indiferente?, ya deja eso pequeña, ambas lo sabemos, solo me cercioro de que no se te olvide,…porque eso estuvo mal Bubbles, _muy mal …_

_.-_

**Flashback **

Los jadeos habían cesado, sus caderas ya no te embestían, sus manos habían dejado de tocarte, tus ojos seguían cerrados… sin embargo, no estabas satisfecha, …no, y es que pequeña fogosita, aun no entiendes que nunca lo vas a estar, porque el sexo es solo una pequeña fracción de lo que realmente quieres…, pero tu fuego interno no lo entiende, y aquel muchacho al que ya has "usado" a tu vivo antojo, ahora yace en el piso, rodeado por montones de basura, por ti, por inmunda basura… o al menos así te sientes ¿eh preciosa?...y bueno, esa es una sensación a la cual aun no te acostumbras, ¿no crees que ya es hora? Porque sabes que la seguirás sintiendo aun cuando te hayas vestido, bañado, y salido del agujero en el que te encuentras por voluntad propia,…_porque aun al besar a Boomer pensaras en él, _y eso es lo que realmente te jode, no el haber dormido en un callejón vestida de ramera barata,…ni saber que vives con lo único que te separa de lo que tanto anhelas,…ni…Bueno nada de eso te importa demasiado, el problema, el único gran problema, es que _no estás saciada_…¿o me equivoco?...¿no?...no, corazón, pues tu eres el egoísmo personificado, una muestra concreta de que la verdad no es más que un espejismo necesario, pues claro…¿Cómo se sentirían tus hermanas al ver que ya has tocado fondo?¿ qué hace más de un año que estas ahí, debajo de todo lo que un día juraste proteger?¿ Que la razón que te trajo aquí no es más que un mendigo capricho?...no, no llores burbujita, tus mentiras te dan el derecho de no sentirte del todo mal,… después de todo, has hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerlos de la maldita realidad que creaste, y si, ellos viven mejor así,…en una fantasía…donde Bubbles ama a Boomer únicamente, …pues a Boomer le complace pensar eso,….donde Bubbles no puede sentir más que amor, leve tristeza y una alegría obsesiva,…porque a ellas les gustas así, simple y paradójica, ¿Cómo pretenden que si puedes sentir amor, el odio te sea desconocido?, ¿ lo olvidas otra vez, Bubbles? el ¿Cómo? Nunca les importara, mientras tú seas la que les regale esas sonrisas perfumadas, mientras calles, mientras les mientas a beneficio mayoritario, eso las hará felices,…porque lo que ellos quieren es un mundo que no sobrepase las estrechas paredes de su mentes,…porque ellos en el fondo aceptan ser engañados.

.-

Todos, lo aceptan a gusto, incluso aquel pobre sujeto, al cual hechizaste en otro de tus coloridos sueños, en el cual el tenia el control, y tú eras solo una _tontita_ más de la cual aprovecharse…te lo llegaste a creer por un tiempo, ¿eh Burbuja?...pero ahora, que ya se ha cumplido el ciclo de tus juegos, ahora que comienzas a caer en la locura, ahora que el sujeto, comienza a apestar a causa de la sangre que le has dejado en el pecho, que ahora se pudre, como él en el suelo, no, bebita, ¿por qué sentirte mal, si ese era plan desde un comienzo?...ese era el trato implícito que le ofreciste,…placer, fantasía, poder,…a cambio de que se lo hicieras creer, el te cedería el momento de acabarlo, y…tal vez,…solo, tal vez, todos los otros también te lo han cedido…

.-

Cadáver bajo tus pies…lo observas, y pateas confirmando así, su muerte, … pasas tu taco por su cámara, tirada a escasos metros de su mano derecha,… cada foto te vincula plenamente con lo sucedido, y amenaza terminar tus ficticias realidades,…la cámara a terminado como suponías, aplastada en tus finos dedos y esparcidas sobre tu ex juguete, no…ya no hay evidencia que te vincule, de ningún tipo, te has encargado de todo, en forma perfecta…no hay huellas que te aten a esto, no hay pista que te exponga a nada, no hay…más que ¿una bolsa de condones en su mano izquierda?, todos del mismo tono, incluso los que ya usaron… te deshaces de ellos, arrojándolos a una de las alcantarillas más cercana y recién ahí, mientras caminas al lado de una de las pistas, y te siguen culposas las aguas de la banqueta, te das verdaderamente cuenta de su color…

.-

_Celeste…-_ Sale de tus labios, y apretas con fuerza el empaque que esconden tus puños. ¿No era ese el color que años atrás solo te recordaba la pureza de los mares cercanos,… los ojos de _él, _el cielo de aquellas típicas mañanas donde tenias tan claro que estaba bien y que no?...pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Destruiría tan fácil tus antiguas imágenes de comparación, la bandada de condones que desfilaban, mirándote, en el drenaje…?

.-

**Fin del flashback**

¿Lo haría Burbuja, destruirás todo lo que tanto te ha costado armar?...pieza por pieza, gesto tras gesto, sonrisa a sonrisa, has construido esa realidad a la que te aferras en tus momentos más cuerdos…pero, ahora tu mundo de risitas se ve amenazado por un moustro superior a los anteriores… una culpa reforzada de tantos años de rencor…- Sigues caminado, con tu frente bien alta, tus labios masacrados por tus dientes, tus lagrimas acompañándote, junto a esos condones que el agua sigue llevando hacia ti,…pero puedes llorar, si, puedes soltar las lagrimas que quieras, ya que estas afuera, por este momento estas afuera de la perfección que tanto aborreces, pero te empeñas en proteger,…solo faltan 3 cuadras, Burbuja,…y vuelves a preguntarte…¿cuándo terminaras el juego? Porque así empezó…como un inofensivo juego, una forma de desahogarte sin contaminar cielos ajenos,…así es, Bubbles no siempre fuiste la puta egoísta, que vemos ahora, ¿entonces que, cuando cambiaste los vestidos celestes por el apretado encaje negro? …Porque para ti ahora, el celeste es un color desconocido, lejano, inalcanzable…ya no eres digna de ese color Bubbles, incluso tus ojos han cambiado a un azul oscuro… porque ya no ves el celeste cielo de la mañana, sino la oscuridad azulina de la noche, porque el mar a dejado de ser celeste para ti, y ahora solo lo miras de lejos, a su parte más profunda, donde yacen los desconocidos azules… alejados de los_ celestes, _pero imponentes, ahí están,…tal vez, la imitación de ello no sea tan malo,… hace un tiempo que te alejaste de todas formas y lo mínimo que puedes hacer por tus bellos títeres, es cerrar el telón antes que el final no sea el planeado. Porque tú eres la titiritera después de todo, tú mandas desde abajo, tú tienes el poder de acabarlo cuando quieras, ¿o nos equivocamos, Bubbles? ¿No es eso lo que está implícito en el contrato de creerte?...- Una sonrisa se levanta gloriosa entre las lagunas que han marcado tus ojos.

.-

Sacas el teléfono de tu bolso, bastara con un mensaje, como te basto con inventar un cuento chino, al ver que el de hadas te era imposible, un cuento en el que los personajes cambian cada cierto tiempo, como en la realidad, se confunden con lindas fantasías, pero lo cierto es que no todas las fantasías son buenas, ni todas las realidades malas…solo confusas, y por ende creíbles. _La vida no es un blog cuadriculado sino una golondrina en movimiento._

_.-_

El teléfono suena al instante en que tu mano lo roza, estas en la entrada de tu casa, y dudas en responder, sin embargo para tu suerte es solo un mensaje, uno más que te hará saber que tan bien estas actuando, uno más de Boomer.

.-

Mensaje:

_Debes haber despertado pensando en mí, pues el cielo se ha puesto de acuerdo para traer con sus colores tu imagen a mí…_

_Pronto te veré, y aunque es posible que no cruces tu mirada con la mía, yo estaré ahí y te prometo que muy pronto podre obsequiarte algo que guardo para ti desde hace mucho._

_Te extraña, el único que puede escribirte así._

_.-_

¿Pero, de pronto ya no sientes la misma confianza, eh Bubbles?...aun así, tus dedos se mueven solos, ¿Qué no era para eso para lo que los entrenaste?, para fingir a toda costa,…tu misma te encerraste en esta prisión de mentiras, y sabes porque…por un anillo, miedo y unos ojos verdes, por ello rechazaste el celeste…

.-

Paras tus lágrimas en seco, giras la perilla, has llegado…y con ello te has de rendir ante la hipócrita sonrisa que lucen tus labios.

.-

¿El juego sigue?…incrédula Burbuja.

* * *

Ok, se que algunos, (quizas no) se preguntaran xq elimine los primeros capitulos; asi que aprovecho esto para decirles, que como ya se habran dado cuenta, amo cambiar, y mis historias estan dependientes de mi caprichosos dedos y mi febril mente...Entonces cuenten con el suculento imposible en esta nueva historia.

PD: _Panshaaa¡,_ preciosa, que bueno q has vuelto a comentar, porq juro que me sentia culpabl, misma asesina, y es q es cierto, mate por un tiempo la emocion de ustedes por una historia corrida...en fin, tenes el derecho del mundo en decirme dejada...q mas da, el colegio y los consursos contribuyen a eso...un besote para ti, y para todos mis nuevos lectores: Ammy c. A. c. N, al igual para los otros que se que leen, pero son hasta mas flojos que yo para no crearse una cuenta¡.


	5. Rosaadelanto

Un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá...en verdad no se que escribir en esta historia últimamente...lamento la intriga, pero por ahora espero que esto sacie algo de su curiosidad

* * *

Rosa

.-

El lapicero sigue rodando Blossom,…_es así_, pronto desafiara a una ley tan primaria como lo es la gravedad y ambas sabemos que perderá; al igual que tu Blossy,…que ni la neurótica vocecita que tenes por conciencia, ni los reclamos de tu desarrollado encéfalo, mucho menos el vacio del cual ya te diste cuenta estas cerca, han conseguido separarte de aquella "guerra" - y es que desde hace ya un buen tiempo que no hay bandos en disputa, solo tú y unas cuantas culpas acechándote, hace mucho tiempo que gano esa quinta ley primaria, a la cual te uniste tan pronto te dio la oportunidad, hace mucho tiempo que hubo una masacre entre tus principios y _tus_ _necesidades_. Hace ya un tiempo que vas en caída.

.-

El lapicero llegara a su fin Bombón, ¿Qué pensas hacer?...ríes, ríes, te encanta reír,… Y si, llegas a sorprenderme sutilmente, y es que acabas de entender que en la caída has vencido…sorpresa querida, habéis desafiado el _rosa_ de tu alcoba con una idea así…, habéis cargado una mueca de alegría en tu rostro,…pequeña habéis incluso molestado al bulto rojo que se mueve a tu lado…

.-

Bombón…- Y ahora tienes otra forma de ver ese lapicero cayendo, ese bolígrafo rosa y pomposo que a simple vista te sofoca con la idea de que no lo viste antes, no…pues aquella antes fatalista escena del futuro, has descubierto es nada menos que el roció de esta mañana, _pum, el rosa ha caído._

_.-_

* * *

_hasta ahi por ahora lo dejare...se que es muy corto, pero si no lo subo ahora, den por seguro que no lo hare por dos años mas._


End file.
